


Just because nothing stands forever, doesn’t mean you can’t just get up again!

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover characters have quirks, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dekubowl, Everybody from E class and Class 1-A love Deku, F/M, Loved Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Protective 3-E, Quirks, Semi-Canon Compliant, Soft Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Sometimes he forgets that his time at Kunigogawka was not right by any school standards or by any decent human beings standards. He forgets that sometimes so much so, that he finds it difficult to adjust to how exactly U.A. High school works.Of course, everything’s still unorthodox and they still have a very peculiar teacher, but Aizawa doesn’t move at Mach 20 (he doesn’t think he moves anywhere near ten mph at all) and he’s certainly not bubbly and cheery and oh so, passionate and like a parent and- he’s going to cry again if he keeps thinking about it.The point is, everything is unorthodox and topsytervery compared to ‘normal’ school, or at least that’s what they keep saying,  so he’s not completely a fish out of water. The thing is, he’s not learning to kill somebody this time. He’s learning to save them.Along with Nagisa, Karma, Terasaka and the rest of his class of misfits they take U.A. By storm and though they don’t all want to become heroes, like hell theyre going to let the skills their beloved Sensei taught them go to waste.





	1. The quick explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HEROISM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884466) by [BlackSwanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna). 



Sometimes he forgets that his time at Kunigogawka was not right by any school standards or by any decent human beings standards. He forgets that sometimes so much so, that he finds it difficult to adjust to how exactly U.A. High school works.

 

 

Of course, everything’s still unorthodox and they still have a very peculiar teacher, but Aizawa doesn’t move at Mach 20 (he doesn’t think he moves anywhere near ten mph at all) and he’s certainly not bubbly and cheery and oh so, passionate and like a parent and- he’s going to cry again if he keeps thinking about it.

 

 

The point is, everything is unorthodox and topsytervery compared to ‘normal’ school, or at least that’s what they keep saying, so he’s not completely a fish out of water. The thing is, he’s not learning to kill somebody this time. He’s learning to save them.

 

 

Along with Nagisa, Karma, Terasaka and the rest of his class of misfits they take U.A. By storm and though they don’t all want to become heroes, like hell theyre going to let the skills their beloved Sensei taught them go to waste. 


	2. Chapter 2

He almost, _almost_ , feels like smiling when he arrives at the entrance gate to U.A. but he hides it behind his usual arrogant smirk and lazy eyes. No way in hell is he letting Nagisa and Izuku know he’s _happy_ and  _excited_ about the prospect of being a hero.

That was not the way he, Karma Akabane, lived his life. They’d never let him live it down if they found out. He constantly teased the two for their obsessive love of heroes - okay so obsessive was too far but the two were creepily good notetakers so he attributed it to that- but in reality he held just as much respect and admiration for heroes as the two of them did.

Of course, he didn’t hero worship like those two did. He’d seen first hand what happened when a hero showed their true colours.

All of that aside, he did feel incredible joy when he saw his best friends walking up to the gate; shoulders relaxed for the first time in a long while, faces happy and eyes full of life. It’d been awhile since the two had looked their age. Korosensei’s death had affected every single one of them, but those two had been the most effected.

They were the ones who their teacher had trusted his assassination to in the end.

”Well, well well Karma got in as well! Not gonna kill anybody are you?” Scoffing he looked away from where the snake and rabbit were approaching and looked over at the rest of his classmates behind him. Terasaka is at the front of the pack of ex-3E students as they stay huddled together, body’s relaxed but eyes vigilant.

He lets a smirk, one of genuine amusement and friendly banter, crawl up onto his face and a matching one rests on the ex-delinquent as well, “Nope,” He pops the ‘p’ sound lazily, “I’m intending to be a hardworking and disciplined student this time around - unlike you.”

That sparks a round of laughter coming from his old classmates - he won’t call them his _friends_ no his **family** yet, not even in the safety of his own head- and a good natured huff to leave the other boy. “Don’t push it Karma, we’re both hero course remember? Or has Nagisa finally managed to melt that brain of yours? You did always seem pretty stupid after we always caught you making out!”

He realises how ridiculous it all must look, Terasaka has a good five centimetres on him, not counting the boys added height when his quirk was activated (The guy had fucking dragon legs it wasn’t even fair) so it had to look ridiculous when he jumped at him, _him_ lean and agile but not bulk muscle like the other, and went for the throat only to be held back by Isogai as Nakamura laughed her backside off recording him while the others all just shake their heads.

”Karma come on! He’s just messing around, we all caught him and Hazama all the time remember!” Said girl grows a sadistic smile and Isogai is suddenly gone and making his way to the front door persued by the shadow queen herself.

“Is Isogai okay?” Looking behind him he realises the lovey doves look entered all of their eyes is because the snake and rabbit are behind him. Nagisa is cute and amazing to look at anyway but when coupled with Midoriya Izuku’s cuteness and innocence (which they were all convinced was his quirk) it’s like lookin at puppies and rainbows while high on endorphins.

Izuku’s head is tilted to the side, concern lasing his words as his eyes wander to the fading bodies of two of their own, Isogai’s squeaked apologise thrown to the wind and upon the death ears of Hazama, though it is picked up by some concerned looking students who give the two a wide berth.

Nagisa simply looks amused shaking his head and not bothering to ask questions, instead taking his hand - and _no Nakamura He is not blushing_ \- in his own and standing next to him before greeting the others with his smile, the one they all care about not the one that freezes them and forces them to remember the boys quirk.

Not that there was anything inheritantly wrong with Nagisa’s quirk. Having ‘Hebi’ was useful as an assassin, hero and in everyday life. It was just when you knew the boy could transform into one of the most deadly snakes on earth, paralysis you with a single look and was a highly trained assassin did it start to get uncomfortable. That and when he smiled his paralysing smile his fangs always flash, that sent shivers up everybody’s spines.

”Don’t you worry your pretty little head Izuku,” Sugaya and Maramatsu slid up on either side of the boy wrapping their lanky arms around his short shoulders and leant in close, “Poor Committee Member over there decided it would be a good idea to tick the goddess of death off. He’s getting what he deserved.”

Sometimes he forgets that the entirety of the class wasn’t as close as they are now, at one point those two boys hated Izuku, hated was the wrong word but described the facade they put forward perfectly, and now they cared for him. Everybody in their group cared for Izuku.

It was impossible not to, He’d been considered quirkless for a large majority of his life and stuff like that attracted the wrong kind of people, and so they’d often seen him on his way home using their assassin training to make quick escapes from bullies. When news of the risky escape attempts spread through the class a mother-bear like protectiveness had enveloped them all.

And that had eventually evolved from ‘small defenceless boy must be protected’ all the way to ‘Cute deadly bunny rabbit must be kept under watch’. It wasn’t too different, except for the fact they realised he was a badass and only ran away because his mutation quirk was embarrassing and he didn’t like showing it.

Who would of guessed he actually had fluffy bunny ears and hindquarters under that green hair and bulky clothing. Nobody, literally nobody, Itona had actually passed out at the sight of the mutation quirks physical effects. He was fine now and had been seen multiple times brushing out the knots in the boys fur that accumulated on his ears.

Now though, Izuku didn’t bother hiding his ears, they flopped carelessly atop Sugaya’s and Maramatsu’s arms and occasionally twitched as they jostled him around in their constantly moving in one place shuffle they had going on.

”Alright everybody, let’s get to class. We don’t want to be late on our first day. Does everybody remember the layout of the building?” Meg’s voice rang out from the throng of assassin’s and all eyes turned to her, Karma noted that she still blushed under the sole attention being placed on her. Her quirk, Patience, really should of been called Mother hen because that’s all she really was. Not that they didn’t love her for it. Not him of course, no no, he was an emotionally detached bastard. Couldn’t ruin that persona, even though they all knew it was fake anyway.

 “Meg, did you forget who you’re taking to?” Hayami’s voice was almost dull as she spoke up, though that shine in her eyes betrayed the coolness to her figure. She was just as excited as the rest of them.

The ex-class president sigh, “Fine. But everybody knows to meet up at lunch correct? As far as I remember, general studies, support and hero course all have lunch at the same time, right?”

They nod and disperse into little groups, not the same way they did in Juniour High walking home where they would try and give the illusion that they were all friends, each headed for a different part of the school and a different course division.

He catches sight of Izuku rushing past him in the corner of his eye, a blur of green as his rabbit legs properl him forward through the throng of students who don’t seem to pay him too much attention.

”You ready to go?” He looks down at his boyfriend who’s still holding his hand and looking up at him with the silly smile that makes him smile again in the smile reserved for Nagisa.

”Yeah, lets go catch up with Izuku before he gets himself killed.”

The bluenette let’s out a laugh, “Before he kills somebody you mean.” He shrugs as they make their way to the follow behind Sugino and Kanzaki who have moved past their crushes on each other and are now like the siblings neither of them have.

He thinks he might just enjoy this school.

-*-

Nagisa lets out a small huff of entertainment when he catches sight of his best friend. Izuku’s always been slightly skittish, bar when he lets his assassin training take over, and it’s got absolutely nothing to do with his rabbit quirk so it’s funny when he’s side stepping in front of the large door with the letters 1-A painted onto it like an impatient toddler.

But it’s not annoying like an impatient toddler because Izuku actually waited for them and that’s adorable no matter how you look at it. He sends a discrete glance at Karma to see he’s also smiling softly at the rabbit. 

His gold eyes skirt over to the doorway and Nagisa watches as his boyfriend uses his quirk. Predator was an interesting quirk, one he and Izuku had spent hours talking about. It allowed the user to sense people and their intentions (only if the victim didn’t know how to work around it though) as well as allowing him the nessecary abilities to finish the needed task, but only if a predator animal had that ability. Requiring the speed of a cheetah to escape and enemy would be a perfect example.

Thinking about it, it was slightly suspicious how many of his classmates had animal related quirks, though at the same time many had nothing to do with animals. Takebayashi’s technovision being the prime example.

”You didn’t need to wait for us Izuku, you could of gone in without us you know.”

The boys ears twitched as he avoided eye contact and shrugged before mumbling out far too timidly for his liking, “Didn’t want to.”

He had to push past it though, and not mollycoddle the teen. They’d all learnt pretty early on Izuku would come to them when he needed help and it was clear he wasn’t _too_ upset. He’d just have to keep an eye on him.

He let’s his hand slip out of Karma’s as he steps forward and opens the door for the three of them, six in total made it into the hero course but Terasaka, Sugino and Chiba were all in class 1-B, and he walks through with the most confidence he’s ever had walking into a main campus building since he started Juniour High.

Its loud, that’s the first thing he picks up, and his eyes skirt around the room at lightening speed picking up as much information as he can:

\- The boy at the back of the room with the scar is tense and more likely to aggravate Karma

\- There’s a boy with tail quirk who just accidentally knocked a boy with a bird head off of his chair

\- There’s a boy with bright red hair and a girl with pink skin who are being overly loud

\- There’s a boy shouting and but he’s introducing himself left and right

\- There’s a familiar red eyed blond with an explosion quirk staring at-

He pauses and refocuses in on that point and from the way he sees his friends tense beside him he can tell they’ve noticed as well.

Bakugo Katsuki is, unfortunately, familiar to them. He’s the reason poor Izuku was so skittish and untrusting towards them and he’s also the only person besides a ‘target’ Nagisa has ever had the urge to murder. He can practically see the boy as he hovered over Izuku in that alleyway when the class had gone to Mustafa for the weekend to visit Izuku’s mother after he’d invited them all round for dinner and strategising.

” **Deku what the fuck are you doing here!?** ”

To all their credit they don’t snap, swear or threaten the boy and they don’t react to the muttering and staring that starts after Bakugo’s stupid shouting. Izuku, sweet sweet Izuku, makes himself as relaxed looking as possible and smiles. He actually smiles at the blond, “H-Hey Kac-Bakugo... And I’m here because well... I passed the entrance exam...”

He notices, and so does Karma, how the bunny almost slips up and calls the explosive brat by the old nickname they’d made him promise to never call him again if he were to ever see him again. He didn’t deserve such a playful nickname, not after what he’d done.

” **Don’t play smart with me you bast-** “

Hes cut off, thankfully, by the loud boy from earlier. 

“My name is Iida Tenya from Soumei Private academy! I remember you from a schools sporting event a few years ago, I was wondering if you remembered me?”

He doesn’t recognise him, but apparently Karma does.

(He was never one for sports, never one for physical activity in human form in general, until he joined 3-E. After that he couldn’t get enough of it and he’s currently enrolled in a parkour group and a freehand rock climbing group.)

”You’re that kid with the engines in his legs right?” Karma’s voice gains that lilt that he knows means nothing good and his golden eyes blaze with unbridled mischief and PG13 sadism. He keeps a groan in, and sends Izuku a pleading look, but the green haired rabbit is too engrossed in bouncing on his lucky feet and talking twice the speed of sound.

”Ohirememberyou!Youweresocool,andyoureallygaveAsanoathrashingsothankssomuchyoureally

madeourdaythankyousomcuh!”

Iida looks so very confused and he decides to help by holding out his hand and introducing himself. “I’m Shiota Nagisa, please call me Nagisa though. The boy speed talking is Midoriya Izuku and the red head, “He elbows Karma with the elbow that isn’t attached to the held out hand to get his attention, “Is Akabane Karma. Please call him by his first name also.”

”It’s you!” He averts his eyes to the side to watch as Izuku is jumped on by a blur of brown and grey and feels his instincts suddenly set alight with the need to protect before he hears Izuku’s laugh. 

“Hi Uraraka!”

”If you’re here to make friends get out.”

 -*-

Izuku isn’t exactly sure what to expect from their new homeroom teacher, they certainly wouldn’t be Korosensei or Karasuma and they most definitely (he prayed) wouldn’t be like Professor Bitch. He loved the blonde lady like she was his older sister but she could get way too intense at times.

He definitely doesn’t expect to be kicked out of the classroom quicker than Karma could cackle and have a P.E. uniform thrown at him with the words, “Get changed and come out to the playing field as soon as you’re done.” following after.

When they get to the changing rooms he attempts to slip off to the bathrooms in the little block room, he’s not nearly as comfortable showing his hind quarters as he knows he should be, but it doesn’t succeed because one of his classmates calls him out before he can even get out of sight.

”Yo, Midoriya! You passed your looker dude!” He peers over his shoulder seeing a boy with electric yellow hair with a black lightening bolt in it shoving a thumb in the direction of his locker which is incidentally right next to his own apparently.

”Oh... I was just gonna get changed in the bathrooms actually...” it’s not supposed to be so embarrassing to just come out with a statement but it feels so stupid. Especially with Bakugo’s little scoff.

”Is the shitty Deku embarrassed about something?” It’s forcefully mocking and makes him feel even more insecure.

He hates his mutation because of stupid things Bakugo has said. He was the only one for the majority of his life that knew, but he didn’t tell anybody (whether it was so that he could bully him in public and private for comepletly different things or some sick possessive need to be the only one to harass him about his quirk) and now he’s starting to share that his body is more drastically changes by his quirk than many other mutation quirk holders he’s supposed to be more confident but he’s not.

He goes to open his mouth to argue back as he makes his way slowly over to his locker, trying to ignore the pitying and confused looks he’s being sent when suddenly Karma’s hand is leaving a dent in a locker mere centimetres from Bakugo’s head.

”You want a repeat of the last time you tried something like this Sparky~?”  He really wishes Karma didn’t have the natural ability to piss people off because Bakugo just sends another horrid spite filled sentence his way.

”You need this useless extra to defend you huh, Deku!? How useless can you-“

”Just shut up Bakugo!” This time he manages to get the words out before anybody else can intervene or speak for him, “We’re in high school now, move past it. Karma let him go, please.”

They share a look, one that nobody else bar Nagisa and the rest of E class could ever hope to understand before Bakugo’s being released and Izuku’s forcing himself to change at break neck speed and make it out of the changing rooms before any more schuffles can occur.

”Nagisa, should you really be in the guys chang-?”

”I’m a guy.”

”WHAT!?”

-*-

Tomohito spares a glance Terasaka and Chiba’s way and sees that they feel the exact same way he does about the blond classmate in front of them. He’d introduced himself as Monoma and had henceforth decided to be the biggest dick the world had to offer.

He'd insulted Terasaka’s delinquent-esque appearance, degraded and dragged his love of baseball that he’d somehow already mentioned and worse of all commented rather rudely on how Chiba covered his eyes and how it made him look ‘pathetic and weak’.

He was pretty sure if he was under Meg’s quirk influence he still would of snapped. Because patience was eradicated around this boy apparently.

“Why you fucking little-?!” Terasaka has transformed his arm into the scaly claw covered thing that always scared him silly when it came flying at him during a spar quicker than he can process.

His hand comes crashing down on the blonds face and his first reaction isn’t to check if he’s okay like his new classmates is, he’s too hard wired into being an assassin to care. His first priority is his friend- his brother. “Terasaka! You can’t just hit people! That’s not how things go in the hero course!”

The boys eyes, orange and slitted now that his quirk is activated, stare at him in shock. “He was taking the piss out of Chiba- you want me to just sit back as he-“

”Terasaka,” their brothers quiet voice slips through the ruckus of their classmates, “Thank you. But it wasn’t neseceary, you know it no longer bothers me-“

”That’s not the point, you shouldn’t have to be used to it! Pompous jackasses like him boil my blood! How can he expect to be a hero when all he does is criticise other people and insult them!”

”What on earth is going on here!?” 

Tomohito feels like he’s about to just give up already when their, presumably, homeroom teacher stands in the doorway face a mask of aggravation as his fanged overbite juts out in an attempted show of intimidation. It doesn’t effect the three of them. “Sensei! That brute attacked me and-“

”You insulted my friends and decided to be a dick about my friends disability when you’d known us for all of five seconds!” The teacher, who he recognises as Vlad King, looks stuck between who to reprimand.

He takes Chiba’s hand discreetly and lets the boy squeeze it. He always hated having it outed that he had a disability but it was needed right now. His quirk, autolock, blinded him essentially when he didn’t use it as his eyes couldn’t focus on everything at once nor could it pick one thing to focus on without him using his quirk. That was why he always covered his eyes, he’d seen them once and they were a twitching mess of rolling eyes that never focused on anything and looked through anything they landed on.

Chiba is the one to let go as Vlad Kind speaks again, “I’ll deal with you two after the opening ceremony, just make sure you don’t stand near each other- let’s go.”

He clenches his fists as he sticks them in his blazer pocket. This teacher was already reminding him of Kunigogawka’s staff. Uncaring towards issues, and only focusing on what they absolutely had to do. He could only hope this was a one off.

”Let’s go, this days already shitty enough.” He nods agreeing with Terasaka and they all make their way out of the room, the first behind their Sensei as their class,ages scurry behind to catch up.

 -*-

Yuzuki is unsure about her new classmates, it was just her luck that she’d end up on her own in class 1-C, everybody else was in classes D-F so she was forced to survive a new class all on her own. 

And while she says she isn’t too sure on her new classmates, there is one in particular she had some interest in. He’d curtly introduced himself as Shinsou Hitoshi during the class introduction before they’d all been hearded off to the opening ceremony.

(Meg has sent her a small smile along with a directed dose of her quirk while the rest of her friends/family had just smiled and guffawed at her unfortunate look.)

When they made it back to class however she discovered she was sat next to this Shinsou boy and had decided to take a crack at becoming his friend. She was on the familial level of friendship with people like Terasaka Ryōma and Akabane Karma, she could handle a recluse. After all, it was a trait Korosensei said she excelled at and- oh no, she feels the tears threaten to appear now. 

Great, and she was just getting passed it as well. Korosensei still felt so vivid and alive to her, it was... it wasn’t fair! They’d tried their hardest to save him, because good god he was like the father they’d all needed, and even though they had jokingly called Karasuma their class dad, he didn’t quite fill the role that Korosensei did. He was the reason they’d all come together and broke through the stupid barriers of ‘classmates’ and become friends and in the end family.

Everything that had happened had been chaotic and heart wrenching and she appreciated the sessions that Karasuma set up where they could all go and just... just be there at the school building and accept that he wasn’t coming back. It helped, it helped so much. Especially when Professor Bitch and Karasuma would be there with them, talking with them and helping them move forward while reminding them to never dull their blades.

No, she needed to focus on the present right now. Potential friendship first, wallowing in deserved self pity later.

”Hello Shinsou! I’m Fuwa Yuzuki, I hope we can be friends!”

He simply looks at her, unimpressed and so obviously sleep deprived, “Why are you talking to me?”

She huffs a laugh, calling upon all the non-cliches that she can remember from her extensive shojou manga reading, “I just told you, I want to be your friend.”

His eyes immediately widen as she finishes as she’s worried that she might of irritated him or offended him when he squints at her, “What’s your quirk?”

”Oh! Silly me, Quirk Nullification! It allows me to inadvertently stop the quirk of anybody I look at! Kind of like Eraserheads erasur quirk but I can’t really turn mine off!” She rubs the back of her neck sheepish when she realises she might of said too much. But no, because instead of looking shocked now he looks, satisfied?

”That explains it. I guess I can’t use my quirk on you then?” 

“Nope.” She pops the ‘p’ very much like Karma did this morning, “What is your quirk if you don’t mind me asking?”

He hesitates for a second, uncertainty and a very well hidden fear clouding his tired eyes, “Brainwashing.”

She can practically feel her face light up, “That is _so_ cool! How didn’t you get into the hero course?! With something like that you literally wouldn’t even need to battle a villain you could just get them monologging and boom! You’d win!”

He looks shocked before shaking his head, tired amusement barley making an appearance, “You’re peculiar Fuwa, most people would say it was a villains quirk.”

She tenses up at that. Remembers the kids who used to run off to the teachers singing , “ _Fuwa-chan stoke my quirk Sensei! Make her give it back!”_ And how much trouble she used to get into because of it. And then she remembers somebody else.

“They don’t know what they’re talking about them, Shinsou. I knew a man with the ability to sooth people’s emotions, and he was the most horrific bastard on earth.” Takaoka Akira had a ‘good guys’ quirk and he was the scum of the earth, Shinsou here could never be a villain when men like that were painted as heroes.

The purple haired boy sends her a look that would be akin to worry if it wasn’t so overpowered by a sense of curiosity that radiates off of him.

-*- 

Taisei digs his fingers into his hair and groans, head falling back onto the top of Itona’s who merely makes a muffled grunt from under his arms. 

He knew the support course wouldn’t all be practical work, but he didn’t expect to get a damn theory lesson on the first day! His head is running a mile a minuet as well, because he knows how to assemble and reassemble a motorbike, care engine and about seven different types of semi-automatic weapons he shouldn’t be having problems with this!

Nakamura’s laugh makes him squint at her from the corner of his eye and the blonde girl only waves him off when he moves from Itona’s head to swat at her. “Hey! Don’t hit me! I’m a girl you jackass!” He dodges back slightly, drawing the attention of their classmates who were supposed to be preoccupied with their note taking.

”Yeah a girl who has no problem assaulting her classmates!”

”Students at the back!” They snap their attention to PowerLoader who he can just tell is giving them a disapproving look, “You are students at U.A., I expect you to do the work and not disrupt my lessons.”

Boredly and weirdly in synchs all three of them (even though Itona’s done nothing) hold up their sheets all perfectly filled and all notes transcribed onto their sheets. “We’re done already sir. We were just waiting for our fellow classmates to be done so we could move on.”

Under his helmet Taisei can just tell that the hero has a dropped jaw. “Oh.” Is all that falls out of his mouth before he coughs in that way that only shown up adults do, “Try not to be so loud next time then, yes Hatsume?”

He turns his attention from them as he asks the pink haired girl with the giant goggles on what her question was. 

Nakamura holds out her hand to him in a fist bump and he returns it, “See Yoshida, I told you doing work payed off.”

Her swats at the blonde girl again before resting his head back on Itona’s who only pats his head this time.

”Support class sucks, when do I get to blow something up?” The Hatsume girl shouts and he can hear the humoured agreement spreading through his classmates and he sighs, all he wants to do is forging build something already.

-*-

“To be honest, I expected business to be much more... stiff.” Takebayashi has a point, but Yuma thinks the other boys perceived perception of the class might be due to his strict upbringing. He did grow up in a household of doctors after all.

”When I worked at the restaurant I also did some of the business side when I could, to be honest it was pretty chilled there as well.” Takebayashi ponders over his words and he can tell the boys taking his time to work out exactly what he wants to say, it’s something he’s picked up since he had his misadventures with class A last year.

”While you have a point Isogai, I don’t know, I just assumed that the laidback atmosphere came _after_ intense business studies.”


End file.
